


Uzumaki no Shukaku

by Timballisto



Series: The Ninth Life [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Kyubi and the Ichibi switched tail numbers and the nine-tailed racoon attacked Konoha and was sealed in Naruto (sand powers!) and the one tailed kitsune was sealed in Gaara?</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt like he was freezing, it felt like he was burning…out of the corner of his eye he saw the arm plunge into the sand body of Shukaku, he saw the demons body disintegrate into a pile of sand…then he felt nothing at all.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzumaki no Shukaku

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, set his face in a grim mask of stone as he stood on top of his Boss summon, Gamabunta's head. Behind him, the great, sheer walls of Konohagakure reflected the setting sun, the roar of the wind whistling over the reinforced chakra stone. Before him, where more than a hundred acres of ancient trees once stood proud and tall, a foreign wasteland of sand sat, dominated by the demonic apparition that roared in delight as it obliterated the Konoha Ninja Corps with apparent ease, the sands it controlled crushing soldiers and staining the sand a deep crimson.

Minato's hand clenched, his knuckles turning white. Kyubi no Shukaku, the Nine-tailed Racoon was here and thirsting for blood.

If the creature got to the village, there would be no mercy.

Gritting his teeth, Minato took a deep breath, steadying himself. Kushina would hate him for what he was about to do, but with the choice between Konoha and his son, Naruto, what could he do?

"Hokage-sama, the infant is ready in the sealing room." Minato nodded, before turning to the still form of the messenger Inu, his pupil and ANBU commander.

"Call a retreat, Kaka-kun." Minato said, calling Kakashi by the nickname he hated. "I will finish this."

Minato pulled the stiff boy into a rough hug, relishing the physical contact before his inevitable death.

"Sensei-" Kakashi was filled with a rising sense of foreboding. His father had been overly affectionate before he had dragged a dagger across his belly, and the flashback sent a tremor of anguish through his soul. Pushing his doubts aside, he hesitantly returned the show of paternal affection from his sensei.

"Go." Minato said, his voice level, gently nudging Kakashi towards the edge of Gamabunta's head.

Kakashi's head jerked once in a parody of a nod, before slipping on his ANBU captain persona and blurring out of existence.

"Sweet," Gamabunta snorted, his webbed hands tight on his dagger. "A little pupil-student bonding before the big finish, hmmm?"

"Shut up 'Bunta." Minato grunted, watching the ant-like ninja scurry by the huge shadow that Gamabunta cast on the ground.

"BLOOD!" The roar of Shukaku echoed across the empty expanse of faux desert it had created, currents of insanity threading through the shrill tones. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I'M NOT DONE BATHING MY SAND IN YOUR BLOOD YET!" Shukaku cackled madly, exposing incisors made of hardened, chakra reinforced sand. Blue veins shot through the tightly packed sand of Shukaku's massive bulk, gold eyes peered out from beneath heavy brows. Those same eyes narrowed when they caught sight of the red form of Gamabunta, its nine tails twitching madly.

"HMMM…WHAT'S THIS? MORE ANTS OUT TO PLAY? NO…PERHAPS A LITTLE FROGGY?" Shukaku's high pitched laughter grated on Minato's ears, causing him to grit his teeth against the screeching tones.

"Little Froggy-chan want to play?" Shukaku's voice seemed to collapse in on its self, like he wasn't even aware of Gamabunta's considerable prescence. "Oh yes, what to do, what games to play with the ants…and now the Froggy-chan can play too, yes, yes." Shukaku straightened up to his full height, it's eyes gleaming with a insane light.

"Catch Froggy-chan! RENKUDAN!" The sand demon sucked in air, chakra pooling in his stomach, and pounded it with a thick arm, blasting air at his 'Little Froggy-chan'.

"Incoming!" Minato shouted, bracing himself as Gamabunta jumped over the incoming ball of swirling air, and, in that single bound, managed to launch himself into Shukaku, knocking the sand beast down. Quickly bringing his full weight to bear, Gamabunta plunged his dagger through Shukaku's shoulder, pinning the demon to the earth.

"You've got….thirty seconds kid, make it good." Gamabunta panted, struggling to keep the thrashing Shukaku from escaping.

"Got it!" Minato said, focusing on the hand seals he had memorized for this particular jutsu, all three hundred sixty-three of them. His hands were a blur as he performed the technique, sweat beading his brow. If he didn't form all of the seals exactly right, he might accidently summon something worse than the Shinigami, or even rip the fabric of time apart.

Then with a cry of despair and triumph, Minato smashed his hand into Gamabunta's head, black kanji spreading out in ornate patterns from the point of impact.

"Shiki Fuuin!"Minato caught his breath, a cold chill entering his chest and curling around his heart. Above him, surveying the struggle with a detached, calloused air, the Shinigami, a ghostly apparition sat. The god reached forward with a clawed hand, and plunged in through Minato's chest.

It felt like he was freezing, it felt like he was burning…out of the corner of his eye he saw the arm plunge into the sand body of Shukaku, he saw the demons body disintegrate into a pile of sand…then he felt nothing at all.

Far away, deep in the high security vaults of the Hokage tower, a young baby began to weep as the seal was burned onto his abdomen and his fate sealed.

Inside the trap which Shukaku had been shut in, the beast chuckled, then began cackling, and finally broke down into hysterical laughter that echoed in the undeveloped mindscape of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Gold eyes gleamed in the darkness, a toothy smile hidden in the dark. The problem with sand, Shukaku concluded, was that, given enough time, sand can wear down even the hardest of materials, and can worm it's way out of any containment.

Even out of a Shiki Fuuin seal.


End file.
